1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical contact, preferably for connecting a trailer to the electrical system of the towing vehicle, comprising two contact parts, one contact part being preferably for permanent assembly and the other for assembly on a cable, designed to be detachably connected together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electrical contacts available hitherto consist of a female contact part arranged on the towing vehicle and a male contact part arranged on a cable on the trailer. The contact elements consist of circular pins distributed within a specific area. A cover is generally arranged on the contact of the towing vehicle to protect it from dirt and moisture. A locking means is also provided to lock the two contact parts together.
These conventional electrical trailer contacts have certain drawbacks. They have straight, circular pins distributed within an area on the trailer contact. These pins are plugged straight into the fixed contact, thus necessitating a locking means to prevent the contact means from separating during use. If, therefore, the trailer is disconnected without the contact means first having been removed, the cable will be ripped off.
Furthermore, the pins on the trailer contact are always subjected to moisture and dirt, as well as mechanical damage. This means that the contact very soon becomes loose due to wear in the towing-vehicle contact, although it is itself protected by a cover.
Another drawback is the fact the pins are generally distributed within a circular area. The risk of incorrect connection is considerable since the cables are not arranged in a logical sequence. Furthermore, the number of connections available is limited due to lack of space. At present the number of connections available in contacts of this type is seven.